


Let Me Blow Your Mind

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I guess my muse wanted to continue playing with Rufus ;)<br/>Prompt #006: You'd be calling out my name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Blow Your Mind

Rufus listened while Adam and the twink – what was his name again? – kissed and giggled goodbye. Then the door of the suite was closing behind him. 

Suddenly Rufus was alone with Adam. He was gulping air, reminding himself to breathe. This was Adam, he shouldn’t be nervous. 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump; wet lips and hot breath caressed his ear, while Adam’s body started pushing closer into Rufus’ back. 

“Next time you want to watch me fuck someone else, I will demand something back.” 

Adam pressed even closer into Rufus, his hard cock hot against his ass. 

***

Rufus shivered, while Adam’s hands traveled up his arms and then over his chest. 

“I’ll want to lick you here…”

Adam circled Rufus’ nipples. 

He pulled away and walked slowly around Rufus, his eyes roaming ever Rufus' half-naked body. 

His finger traveled along with his movement and came to a hold right beside Rufus' belly button. 

“Then I want to dip my tongue here…”

The finger slipped into the belly button and Rufus moaned softly. Adam gave him one smirk, raising his eyebrow up. Then he let his finger slide further down until it reached the edge of Rufus’ shorts.

***

Adam licked his lips, while his finger caressed the skin around the waistband. Then he pulled his hand away and looked Rufus in his eyes. His voice was low and made Rufus hard again. 

“Do you want me to touch you, Rufus?”

Rufus licked his lips and nodded. Adam grinned and moved closed, his lips almost touching Rufus’. 

Suddenly Adam’s hand was on Rufus' cock, stroking along his shaft through the shorts. Rufus pushed into Adam’s hand. Adam’s breath was dancing along Rufus’ lips, making him shiver. 

Rufus bit his lip, while Adam began to sink down on his knees. 

***

Adam looked up at Rufus, his mouth almost on him. He wanted Adam’s mouth there so badly, he was on the edge of begging. 

“I think, I’d want to kiss you here too…”

Adam moved closer and mouthed Rufus’ cock through his shorts. 

“Oh, fuck…”

Rufus watched, as Adam slowly moved his mouth along the shaft. He wished he hadn’t pushed his shorts up again. 

“Please… Adam, please…”

Adam pulled away slightly and Rufus wanted to grab him and push him back into place. But Adam simply grabbed his shorts and moved them down Rufus’ legs in a fast move.

***

Then Adam’s mouth was on him, his lips nibbling along his hard shaft. Rufus felt his knees giving in, but there was nothing that would make him move anywhere away from that hot mouth. Adam’s red lips were wrapped around him, his mouth taking Rufus in as Adam started to suck. 

He was holding into Rufus with his hands on Rufus’ tights, right under his ass. 

Rufus put his hands slowly into Adam’s hair and Adam hummed around him. Rufus felt the rest of his control slip away and started to fuck Adam’s face, his fingers pulling at Adam’s hair.

***

Rufus felt himself rushing towards an orgasm when Adam pulled away. Rufus looked down, frustration all over his face. 

But Adam smirked and sucked his finger into his mouth. His hand closed around Rufus’ cock. 

“I will want to touch you here then….”

Adam moved his finger behind Rufus’ balls and stroked around his hole. Suddenly he pushed in, while his mouth closed around Rufus again und Rufus was falling and screaming, while an orgasm shook his body. Adam chuckled.

“I knew you’d be calling out my name…”

Rufus laughed while he fell on the floor into Adam’s waiting arms. 


End file.
